A Misplaced Panther
by Blitzkrig
Summary: When a Panther is struck by lightning during world war two the crew and their tank are transported to...Oarai Girls High School? See how these veteran panzer men handle in this future where the art of the tank is considered feminine and tanks are driven by high school girls. And if they can survive on an aircraft carrier school ship full of girls while hiding from the authorities.
1. Chapter 1:Crouching Panther Lost Panther

**My first fanfic, so cut me some slack. I know already this going to be full of grammatical errors so feel free to call me out on any mistakes. No flames please and constructive criticism will be appreciated. Rated M for coarse language and some adult themes.**

 **I do not own girls und panzer and the panthers OCs are based on characters from Harry Turtledove's The War that Came Early series, so not mine either. Now that the disclaimers are out of the way on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter One: Crounching Panther Lost Panther

 **Poland, 5 miles outside Warsaw, September 8th, 1944**

A lone Panther tank sat idling behind a tree line, inside the crew was in various mundane tasks of being inside a panzer. Checking the panzer's systems and machinery, making some small chat, and keeping an eye out for enemy troops.

Theo Hossbach was checking his radio set and fiddling with the vacuum tubes to get the clearest sound. After his he triple checked his bow mounted MG-34 to make sure it was in working order. While completing his, the driver Adi Stoss commented to his left "The Russians didn't push too hard while the Warsaw uprising was happening, now they seem eager to march into the city," "Seems they didn't want the old government's home army to capture the city, even though their allies. Just goes to show you can't trust the Bolshevik bastards," said the tank's commander Herman Witt from the turret. "If the home army had won they would have instituted a government more friendly to the capitalist west than to Moscow and Stalin wouldn't have that." muttered Lothar Eckardt from the gunners position. "Too bad though they had to close down all the bars and brothels during the uprising and now it seems like we won't be happen to hold the city for much longer." complained Kurt Poske from the loader's station. "Herrgott im Himmel! When you're not fighting or drinking you're chasing tail! I'd bet you'd even chase after Goering if he was wearing a skirt!," shouted Herman. "I'd never...well maybe? As long as he didn't give me the clap," he said in a lewd voice. At this the whole crew burst into laughter, so much the panzer itself seemed to rocking side to side. "I'd bet thirty Reichsmarks that you would try it once even with Herr Goering," commented Theo. At that second all sound stopped, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Herman broke the silence with "It speaks." "That one of the longest sentences you've said in days," shouted Adi.

Now for those that don't know the crew of this particular Panther Theo is the quiet thoughtful type that likes to spend more time in his head than in reality and uses words like he has a daily ration of them. Adi is the athletic yet knowledgeable driver of the panther (due to his college professor father) and is also a...well more on that later. Next is Herman who is the laid back, go with the flow commander who knows when to get serious at the right time. Then there's Lothar the smart precise college student draftee who acts like aiming the gun is like designing a building. And last but not least, the perverted son of a factory manager Kurt who with the amount of woman he "claims" to have bed would have enough offspring to form his own family panzerbrigade.

While the crew is still harassing Theo the three other panthers in their platoon pull up along the forest line. "Jesus guys, were guys doing 'it' like sailors in there? Only think I can think of to make the tank rock that much," questioned the platoon commander Adolf Fauber. "Screw you, Lieutenant sir. We were just laughing at our own panzer's playboy's dreams of chasing a certain Reich air marshal's tail" responded Herman in a seductive voice. "I don't even want to know. Looks like a thunder storm is coming with those clouds," said Adolf. With that all the tankers looked up at the cloud bank rolling in and let out a collective groan. The last thing they needed was for their tanks to get bogged down in the mud.

"Great how can his day get any worse?!" groaned Kurt. As if answering his belly aching another panthers commander shouted over the radio, "Enemy tanks spotted four T-34 mod 43 with the 76mm guns!" At this the panzer crewmen look across the treeline at the advancing soviet tank line barreling right toward them. "You just had to say it didn't you Kurt!," shouted Herman as he hit his head with a closed fist. "Fuck me! I didn't know it would actually do that! Why couldn't you do that when I ask for a beautiful woman to fall on my lap?!," shouted Kurt to the heavens. "Aww, can it Kurt, load AP!," said Herman. "AP loaded! Gun up!,"said Kurt. "Second T-34 on the left in my sights" calmly stated Lothar. "Fire!" shouted Herman. "Firing!" replied Lothar. The 75mm gun then fired sending the AP shell out of the barrel and towards the target while sending the spent shell and the smell of burning gunpowder back into the crew compartment. As Kurt was already reloading the main cannon Herman shouted " **Sche** **iße** **missed!** Adjust 2 meters to the right." "Recalibrating" said Lothar.

For the next 5 minutes, both sides launched shell after shell at the enemy. With no killing shots achieved as all the shots either missed or harmlessly bounced off each others sloped armor. As this happened those earlier foreboding clouds filled the sky, and it began to rain buckets and buckets of water. Then a bolt of lightning hit a tree the middle of the battlefield and set it on fire. Then another bolt hit a nearby bush. "I really hope you're happy now Kurt! With all the jinxes you gave us" shouted Herman. "It's not my fault all this happened! Besides at least we know what's happeni-," Kurt was then interrupted as another bolt of lightning hit the panzer straight on the panther's turret. A startling 1.21 gigawatts was transferred to the panther, it then proceed to shake and veins of lightning sparkled over the armored hull. Then a loud boom was heard as a bright flash of white light blinded every man in the field for a good ten seconds. When the light subsided and the panzer crewman on both sides could see again they looked on in stunned silence as all that was left at the spot where the struck panther was sitting was a circle of burning grass.

 **Location unknown, Date unknown**

The struck panther tank now sat in a small clearing in a dense forest. For a while nothing happened, but then signs of life were seen and heard coming from the silent panther. First awake was Theo as he had not been holding anything metal and he wasn't in the turret when the lightning struck it. Theo then managed to shake Adi awake with a groan across the hull of tank. This was followed by everyone else in the turret waking up at the same time.

"What the hell happened," moaned Kurt. "I'm not sure I think we got hit by a lightning bolt on the turret and...guys you better take a look at his," said Herman as he looked out his commander's cupola to inspect the damage. At this all the other crewman stuck their heads out of their respected hatches and were greeted by the unfamiliar clearing they now found themselves in. They then all looked at each other and quick as rabbits diving into their rabbit holes ducked into their own metal home.

After shutting his hatch Adi said "That's impossible we were just at that treeline with the others! How could this have happened?!" Everyone looked at Lothar the resident scholar of their tank, but his face was a mask of confusion and fear as well. "Theo try the radio to see if it works and then try to contact anyone to see where we are," said Herman in a rush. Theo then preceded to check the vacuum tubes and try all the dials to see if it was still in working order. "Alright, looks like it was far enough from where the lightning hit to not be harmed by the electricity. I'll see if I can reach command or regimental from here," said Theo. " This is one of the first times I've seen you so talkative and at such rapt attention," said Adi as he looked over the radio set at Theo. "Well I've never been so scared shitless in my life either," responded Theo.

For the next few minutes Theo attempted to contact their superiors and then just tried to see if they could pickup a signal. Final after searching for what seemed like hours he found a radio program in a foreign language. "Sounds like Japanese," said Lothar. "Maybe it's Tokyo rose?," suggested Kurt. "That's in English! Dummkopf!," said Herman as he facepalmed. "Anyway Kurt check the shells make sure none are damaged by the Lightning." "Jawohl sir" said Kurt as he dove into the ammo storage. "Lothar make sure the Kwk 42 L/70 is fully operational." "Affirmative," replied Lothar. "Adi, you and I will check the engine and Theo," said Herman looking directly at him. "Check around us and see what you can see. If you see anything or anyone you high tail back here and tell us" " Ja Sir!" With a nod from Herman, Theo grabs a set of binoculars and his MP-40 of the rack that held it onto the tank's hull and proceeded to jump down from the parked panzer. After checking the mag, flipping off the safety, and racking the side he marched off into this unknown environment.

 **10 minutes later**

After circling around their position Theo came upon a small hill in the terrain. 'Up their I could get a better view, have to be careful in case someone's over on the other side,' thought Theo. So Theo laid down on his stomach and crawled his way to the crest of the hill.

There he spotted (he hoped at least) some good news. There was another clearing and in that clearing was a detracked Tiger lookalike with a more forward turret, a Char B1, and a odd looking tank parked next to each other. At seeing this Theo immediately crawled off the hill and rushed back to his panzer. When he arrived he found the Panther purring happily and the whole crew was assembled by the engine deck. "I spotted a group of tanks in the clearing south of us!," stuttered Theo as he came to halt by his friends while hyperventilating. "Friendly,?" Questioned Herman. "Think so sir looked like a modified Tiger, a Char B1, and a tank I didn't recognize. Might be one from Hungary, Romania, or Italy though with the box like design," said Theo. "Why would we still be using a Char?," asked a puzzled Kurt. "If you haven't noticed the high command has been scraping the bottom of the barrel for everything they can use," replied Lothar. "Can we sneak up on them Theo," asked Herman. "I think so they were facing the east and their a path leading towards them from the west.," replied Theo. "I think we should do it Herman. After all if their facing east they're probably on our side," said Adi. "Alright mount up, we'll go so we can see who they really are. Just to be sure be ready to engage any targets," said Herman. "Ja sir!," responded the crew as everyone climb into the panther.

Adi then gunned the panther's Maybach HL230 engine out of the clearing, along the path, and finally into the larger clearing. There they spotted the tanks and their crewman. "Hang on a second, is it just me or do those tank crewmen look like school girls," asks a confused Adi.

* * *

 **Herrgott im Himmel -** Dear god in Heaven

 **Sche** **iße -** shit

 **Jawohl/Ja -** yes

 **Dummkopf -** Idiot


	2. Chapter 2:First Contact

**Short Chapter, briding the arrival of our German time travelers and meeting the rest of the Oarrai shensado team. I'm not sure about the date I wanna use in the GUP universe so I'm setting it in the 2020's to give me some breathing room. By the way this story uses our historical timeline fused with the GUP universe. Reason I have to say this is the Panthers OCs come from an alternative history book were the war started in 1938 in Czechoslovakia and not in Poland in 39. So I don't own GUP and the Panthers OCS obvisouly. By the way any help with any language I write in is appreciated. Shout out to** **BUND3SW3HR for helping correct my Butchering of the German Language.** **Back to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: First contact**

 **Oarai Girls High School Ship, June 23rd 2022**

Things couldn't have gotten worse for the girls of Mallard, Leopon, and Anteater teams. First they were divided into three platoons and sent out on maneuvers to practice communications and comradeship. Then they went down a muddy trail in which all of them got bogged down in the mud. Finally while all the other platoons made it back on time they were stuck in a clearing where the Tiger P had been detracked and had to wait for it to be repaired. To top it all off a surprise thunderstorm had passed over the ship and had further delayed their repairs of the Tiger P. Now those gray clouds seemed to be jamming their radios making calling for help impossible.

"Wonder whats with that surprise Thunderstorm. The forecast for today was supposed to be sunny all day," said a disgruntled Suzuki as she lifted the track back onto the road wheels. "Wouldn't be the first time the weatherman was wrong," replied Nakajima as she checked the Porsche Tigers transmission. Then a shout of frustration was heard and the whole crew turned a very pissed off Sodoko as she stomped over to their tank.

"This is outrageous we are so late! I can't stand being late!," cried Sodoko. "Chill would ya, the Tiger P will be fixed in a few minutes. Then we can head back," replied Nakajima At this Sodoko huffed and started walking back to her Char when she stopped and said "Does anyone else hear another engine?" At this everyone cocked their heads and they too heard another engine. "Could it be the others coming to check on us," suggested Nekota.

Then a Panther tank bursted into the clearing and stopped in the center of the clearing. "Whoa a Panther Ausf. G, when did we get one of those-" Nakajima said but stopped short when a man popped out of the commander's cupola. "Guten Tag Fräulein, warum haben Sie Mädchen Panzer? Wissen Sie außerdem, wo wir sind?," said the man. "Eh, Nani?," said Nakajima. Then Sodoko began to walk towards the unfamiliar Panzer. "Just what are you MEN doing in a tank on an all girls highsch-" she was then interrupted by the bow machine gun bursting to life and drawing a line of bullets in the ground before her. Sodoko was paralyzed by fear as the man held up his hand in front of him and said "Das ist Fräulein weit genug **,** " The man then ducked into the turret and muted chatter could be heard.

The man than came out of the hatch and jumped to the ground. He was followed by a man who pointed the turret mounted dual MG-42 towards them and pulled back both their charging handles. Another man popped out of the radio operator's hatch to get a better view for firing the hull mounted machine gun and the main gun dropped down until the group of girls could look down the barrel to the awaiting shell. The man who appeared to be the commander then approached the group and it was then they noticed he was wearing a WW2 era panzer corps uniform.

 **Clearing Same time**

As Herman approached the now frozen stiff girl a whirlwind of thoughts were going through his head. First, these appeared to be Japanese school girls due to the fact they seemed to speak Japanese, looked to be Pre-teens or teenagers, and were wearing what appeared to be school uniforms. Second, they seemed to be the ones operating the tanks and seemed used to operating them. These facts led to the questions "Are we in Japan?", " Where did they get European panzers from?", and "Why are the panzers being driven by GIRLS?!" Herman was getting the feeling they were in deeper shit than they ever had gotten in before.

"I'll ask again Fräulein what are you doing with these tanks and were in hell are we?," said Herman in a more agitated and nervous voice than before. "Watashi wa anata ga nani o itteru no ka kentōgatsukanai! Watashi kara hanarete taizai shite kudasai!," replied the now retreating girl. "Answer me dammit!," Nearly begged Herman as he grabbed the girl's arm. "Tondemo arimasen - touch me!," said the girl as she ripped her arm away. "Eh, when did you start speaking German?," said a now confused Herman. "German? When did you start speaking Japanese?," said the now very confused girl. "Ack, I don't get it but this will work for now," said Herman as he facepalmed. "I need to make contact with your superior officer to discuss how we came to be here. Oh, since when has the imperial army let girls drive tanks and where did you get those european tanks from?," asked Herman as he raised an eyebrow. "We'll discuss that later. We're repaired so if you follow us to our sheds we will take you to our commander," said the girl who he guessed was the Tiger P's commander. "Wunderbar lead the way. We'll follow right behind you," said Herman with a smile as he walked back to his awaiting Panther.

"Follow them, their leading us back to their sheds and to their Kommandant," said Herman as Adi gunned the engine to follow the now advancing column of panzers. "Are we sure we can trust them?," said Lothar. " I'm not sure. It was funny that we could understand each other once we touched though. Anyway we'll follow them make contact with whoever is in charge and get to the bottom of what just happened," said Herman. " I just hope we also don't end up at the bottom of our own graves as well," said Theo. After this not a word was said as they followed the girls towards the sheds.

"Nakajima are you sure we can trust them?," asked a very ansy Sodoko over the radio. "I have no idea. They look like real soldiers and seemed to know their way around there way around their tank. Though why did he call us Japanese Imperial Army soldiers? The Imperial army was disbanded right after the war," said a nervous Nakajima. "You don't think they were real german soldiers though right?," said a pleading Sodoko. "Again don't know, hopefully Nishizumi-san will have some idea of what to do," replied Nakajima. At this the girls silently drove back through the city to the sheds with the unknown Panther right behind them.

* * *

 **Guten Tag Fräulein, warum haben Sie Mädchen Panzer? Wissen Sie außerdem, wo wir sind?** \- Good day Miss, why do you girls have tanks? Also, you know where we are?

 **Nani?** \- what?

 **Das ist Fräulein weit genug. -** That is far enough Miss.

 **Fräulein -** Miss

 **Watashi wa anata ga nani o itteru no ka kent** **ō** **gatsukanai! Watashi kara hanarete taizai shite kudasai! -** I have no idea what you're saying! Please stay away from me!

 **Tondemo arimasen -** Don't you dare

 **Wunderbar** \- Wonderful

 **Kommandant** \- Commander


	3. Chapter 3: Where and When are we?

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not pushing out more chapters but I've been busy over the spring break and with preparations for the final exams. I'm for now going to be sticking with short chapters to try and push out more chapters. Big thanks for SchneeKing for giving me operational data for the Panther and how it fared against other tanks. And for correcting my butchering of the German language. Any help, support, corrections, and criticism is well appreciated. thanks for all your support.**

 **P.S.-I know the German is probably horrid in this Chapter and I'm having it corrected but I felt I should give you something for know, so corrections hopefully coming soon.**

* * *

 **Oarai Girls High School Ship, Tankery sheds, June 23rd 2022, 15 minutes later**

Back at sheds the rest of Oarai Sensha-dō team was gathered by the shed doors waiting for the rest of the team to come. "Wonder what's taking them so long," said the President Anzu while chewing some dried sweet potatoes. "That freak lightning storm and all that rain probably ended up making them get bogged down in the mud. Also the always reliable Tiger P probably broke down again," said Mako in a monotone voice. "Don't worry I'm sure they're fine and will be here any minute," said Hana. "Anyway we need to figure out how to get more panzer's. With our victory at nationals we probably will get a lot applications for students looking to join up and we sure don't have the tanks for that, " said Momo. "Are their any more hidden tanks left on the ship?," asked Saori. "I don't think so if not we would have found them by now," replied Yuzu.

Their conversation was then halted as the sound of large engines could be heard coming closer and closer. Then the late platoon finally turned the corner into the compound. With the Tiger P leading, then the Char following close behind, and finally the Chi-Nu bring up the rear. Then to their surprise another muzzle break of a tank's cannon poked around the corner followed quickly by the Panther that it was attached to.

"Oh my God!. It's a Panther Ausf. G, with the KwK 75mm main gun!," screamed a blastic Yukari. "Is it any good?," asked a skeptical Anzu. "Definitely! It has a good engine, a great gun, and fantastic sloped armor. It's even considered one of the best all around tanks of World War Two!," said Yukari as she was growing more active as the Panther came closer and closer to their group. "Panzer Halt," said Miho in a calming voice. At this Yukari blushed and then seemed to come off her panzer high just the Panther pulled up in front of the group and shut of its engine. The entire group was in awe of this new tank that seemed to appear from out of nowhere. "Well this is a good start for our new tank roster! Now we just-," Momo was then interrupted as all the hatches on the tank popped open and her crew exited their tank.

The first thing the girls noticed about this tank crew was that they were all men in their early to late twenties. They then noticed the crewman were visibly armed with various submachine guns, pistols, and rifles. They then noticed the men were wearing World War Two period panzerkorps uniforms. "Gutentag, we looking for the commanding officer of this base," sad the man holding an STG-44 who appeared to be the tank's commander. At this everyone looked towards Miho, followed by the tank's commander with an raised eyebrow. "Who-who are you?!," asked a started Miho. "Oh where are my manner's I am Feldwebel Herman Whitman. The man to my left is Gefreiter Lothar Eckhart. The man on the far left is Obergefreiter Adi Stoss. The man my to right is Schutze Kurt Poske, and also to my right is Obergefreiter Theo Hossbach," said Herman as every man did a shallow bow at their introduction. "We are members of the fourth Panzer division third battalion seconded platoon of the Wehrmacht. We were wondering where in the Japanese empire we are currently located and whether or not you girls are members of the Japanese Imperial Army," asked a slightly curious Herman. "Imperial army?! Japanese EMPIRE?!" said a startled Miho "Ja, Fräulein. After all your driving tanks. Though I didn't think the Japanese situation in the Pacific was bad enough to draft schoolgirls to drive tanks," said Herman. "What are you talking about! The Japanese Empire and Imperial Army was disbanded after World War two ended in nineteen forty five!," shouted a distraught Momo. "That's impossible the year is nineteen forty four...Isn't it?!," said a now visible shanken Herman. "Nineteen fortyfour? It's the year two thousand and twenty two," said a cool Hana stepping up to support the still floundering Miho. "What are you guys some type of Cosplayers…" said Saori as she noticed the look of shock and horror on Herman's face as he seemed to struggle to stay on his feet.

"Was ist falsch Herman?, asked the man named Adi said on his far Left. "Sie sagen, das Jahr ist zweitausend und zweiundzwanzig, und dass Japan den Krieg verloren!," said Herman to his men. "Was zum Teufel!" "Das ist nicht möglich!" "Herrgot im Himmel!" "Dies wird immer besser und besser!" was the shouted response from the rest of the Panthers crew. "You guys are real German Soldiers from World War Two aren't you?," asked Yukari in a low voice. "Jawohl Fräulein. We were stationed outside Warsaw when we were attacked by Red Army tanks only to be struck by lightning during the battle. Our tank being hit by that bolt of lightning appears to have sent us into the future to this present date in...where exactly are we again?," asked a deflated Herman. "Sie sagten uns nie, wo wir sind," said Lothar. "By the way how come you can speak Japanese while your comrades can only speak German?," asked Mako in her monotone voice. "Ah right, well when I touched the girl over there," indicating Sodoko," then suddenly I could understand her and vice versa. In fact can I borrow you for a second," he said as he grabbed Saori, who had been edging closer and closer to the panzer crew to get a better look at them. And proceeded to slap her hand against every man in the panthers crew. "Oww. The hell was that for Herman…" tapered off Kurt as he realized the looks of understanding on the girls faces. "You weren't kidding." said an amazed Anzu. "Sorry about using you for a sample," Herman apologized to a now visible redder Saori. "As for the language changes I have no idea how that happens. Maybe an effect of time travel?," said Herman thinking out loud. "Ja, Probably. Fu-Fubar me if I know how though," said a stressed Lothar as he tried to comprehend what was staring him in the face. "By the way me and crew would like to apologize for,ah- shooting at you girls earlier," said Herman as he quickly bowed to the group of girls that had lead them there as they stood off to the side watching in frightened silence. "Wait, you shot at them!," screamed a very pissed Momo. "Sorry about that. I being the one who fired, but remember we thought we were still at the eastern front and their it's killed or be killed," said Theo bowing again to Sodoko the girl he fired at. At this the crew looked at him in stunned silence. First time travel and now Theo talking to a group women; something must definitely be wrong with the universe's balance.

"Anyway can we please continue this conversation in your sheds since the last thing we need is more attention to the fact that a group of time traveling Wehrmacht Panzer Men has arrived in the modern era." At this everyone noded and began to move the remaining Panzers and enter the sheds to figure out what to do with their time traveling guests.

* * *

 **Gutentag - Hello**

 **Feldwebel - Sergeant**

 **Gefreiter - Lance corporal**

 **Odergefreiter - Corporal**

 **Schutze - Private**

 **Was ist falsch Herman - What's wrong Herman**

 **Sie sagen, das Jahr ist zweitausend und zweiundzwanzig, und dass Japan den Krieg verloren - They say the year is two thousand and twenty-two, and that Japan lost the war**

 **Was zum Teufel! - what the hell**

 **Das ist nicht möglich! - thats not possible**

 **Herrgot im Himmel! - god in heaven**

 **Dies wird immer besser und besser! - this is getting better and better**

 **Sie sagten uns nie, wo wir sind - They never told us where we are**

 **Fubar - Out of working order**


End file.
